Tudo Por Você
by Ju Hayes
Summary: Quando as chamas das velas se apagaram com seu sopro, ele desejou um beijo. Um beijo dela. Ela não poderia negar; era um desejo de aniversário, afinal. UA, OOC.


**Título: **Tudo Por Você.

**Autora:** Ju Hayes.

**Censura:** K+ — 13 anos.

**Shipper:** Edward & Isabella.

**Gênero:** Amizade e romance.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, nem os livros citados pelos personagens. Uma pena, todos sabemos.

**Sinopse: **Quando as chamas das velas se apagaram com seu sopro, ele desejou um beijo. Um beijo dela. Ela não poderia negar; era um desejo de aniversário, afinal.

**N/A: **Eu sei que é uma o/s curta, mas eu senti vontade de escrevê-la e assim fiz. Espero que gostem e, para quem está a reconhecendo de algum lugar, _Tudo Por Você _já foi postada aqui. É, o FF apagou. Enfim, boa leitura. :)

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

.

.

**15 de abril de 2008.**

.

.

Olhava com uma exagerada lentidão os livros a sua frente, manuseando cada um como quem toca um bebê adormecido com cuidado e fascinação. Ao longe, no balcão branco com detalhes em mogno, ele a olhava atentamente. A garota estava a bons minutos dedilhando as prateleiras como se buscasse algo que nem mesmo ela poderia saber. Talvez ela não estivesse nem mesmo procurando por um daqueles encadernados. Talvez ela apenas quisesse certificar-se de que todo aquele mundo ainda existia. Mas tudo isso também poderia ser somente sua imaginação, já que seu inconsciente encantava-se pela garota de aparência frágil.

Não estava acostumado com a expressão que ela tinha fixada em seu rosto. Ele poderia confirmar a qualquer um que o que presenciava naqueles olhos — a cor ele ainda não identificara, sabia apenas que eram escuros — era orgulho. O mesmo tom que era visível em uma mãe que acabara de presenciar o primeiro passinho trôpego de um filho. E o sentimento que irradiava em seu sorriso ele também conhecia, embora há muito não visse em alguém. Era felicidade. Reconheceu a alegria de Esme ao ouvir Alice dizer _mamãe_ como sua primeira palavra naquele tímido repuxar de lábios da garota. E isso despertou nele a vontade inabalável de ir até ela, mesmo que significasse aguentar o sermão de Alice sobre sua falta de profissionalismo ao deixar o caixa sem um supervisor.

Ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos indecifráveis que não ouviu a aproximação vagarosa do homem por trás de si. Ele não sabia se chamava sua atenção tocando-lhe o ombro coberto pelos fios — da mesma cor da terra em um dia úmido -, ou se apenas a chamava. Mas pelo que ele chamaria?

Ela finalmente pareceu dar-se conta de que não estava mais sozinha ao ouvir uma respiração levemente alta atrás de si. Virou-se em um brusco movimento, sentindo tudo a sua volta girar de forma nauseante.

— Desculpe, eu não queria lhe assustar — ele murmurou estendendo a mão como que para ajudá-la a recuperar-se da suave perda de equilíbrio, mas ela recuou parecendo desconfiada. — Ok, você não confia em mim. Está certa. Eu posso ser um cara perigoso.

Os olhos dela abriram-se estupefatos, e somente então ele pode ver a cor deles. A exata tonalidade de uma fava de baunilha.

— Ou eu posso ser apenas um substituto de balconista já que a verdadeira dona precisou se ausentar — completou sorrindo.

— E por que eu não o vi quando entrei? — sua voz tilintou baixinha.

— Você é demasiadamente desconfiada — expôs o que pensava. Ela cruzou os braços bem abaixo da linha dos seios em desafio. — Certo, isso não foi educado. Eu sou Edward e estou substituindo a minha irmã hoje. Devo estar, no mínimo, há uma hora apoiado naquele balcão enquanto você escolhe um livro. — Estirou a mão direita para frente. Ela hesitou ainda insegura, mas por fim aceitou o cumprimento.

A mão de Edward era excessivamente quente quando aconchegou a sua naquela imensidão.

— Isabella — sussurrou, o olhar preso nos olhos absurdamente brilhantes dele.

Pareciam pedras preciosas. Esmeraldas, talvez. Não, eles eram tigrados. Tigrados como duas delicadas malaquitas, muito mais bonitas que esmeraldas. Ela não percebeu, mas foi necessário que ele afrouxasse a mão para que ela a soltasse — não que ele desejasse isso, pelo contrário. Então ela sorriu. Não aquele mesmo sorriso que o encantara antes. Era tímido. Era simples. Era adorável. E ele sorriu como que por reflexo.

— Então, Isabella, posso ajudá-la a achar seu livro?

.

.

.

O café já estava morno, contudo, assim que ela o bebericou pode senti-lo descer quente por seu corpo. A sua frente, Edward cutucava sua torrada com as pontas dos dedos, retirando pedaços aleatórios da casca; não gostava daquela parte do pão.

— Então, o que você faz? — questionou ao morder um pedaço do lanche. Um filete de queijo derretido escorreu por seu queixo.

— Você realmente me perguntou isso? — contrapôs rindo enquanto inclinava-se para retirar o queijo que já prendia em sua barba.

Era a primeira vez que ele a ouvia rindo. Era a primeira vez que ela o tocava.

— Estava tentando puxar algum assunto, senhorita eu-odeio-coisas-clichês — retrucou com um tom de zombaria. — Sua vez, então.

— Qual o primeiro livro que _você_ comprou? — fez a pergunta mais improvável, mas era exatamente isso que ele esperava dela.

— 1984. — Seu suspiro denunciou o quanto gostava da história.

— Com quantos anos? — questionou ao largar a xícara de qualquer jeito em cima da mesa. — É um livro bem adulto.

— Doze — respondeu rindo. — Enquanto os garotos da minha idade gastavam dinheiro tentando conquistar meninas e comprando camisinhas apenas para porem na carteira, eu guardava metade do dinheiro do meu lanche para ler George Orwel. Não sabe o quanto emagreci naquela época.

Isabella riu outra vez. Esticou uma de suas mãos para frente e tocou a mão esquerda dele. Edward era diferente. E isso a encantava.

— E você, Bella? — ele perguntou, o apelido saindo com naturalidade.

— Harry Potter — murmurou envergonhada, mas não pelo título literário. Nunca ninguém a chamara daquela forma. — Eu era meio fanática pela série quando adolescente.

— Quem não era? — ele perguntou retoricamente, admitindo o constrangimento dela por confessar aquilo.

— Provavelmente ninguém. — Ela gostou do jeito como ele tentou eixa-la confortável — Mas veja bem, na época que o primeiro livro foi publicado, ninguém o conhecia — apontou.

— Minha irmã também adorava — ele comentou. — É um segredo, mas ela ainda guarda tudo sobre a saga.

O tilintar da risada de Isabella fez-se ouvir novamente. Seu riso era suave, espontâneo, não mais tão controlado. Ela sentia-se a vontade. O celular de Edward tocou ao anunciar uma nova mensagem.

.

_Eu espero que você tenha uma boa explicação, tipo estar no hospital com um braço quebrado neste exato momento._

_._

Ele repuxou os lábios para cima em um sorriso esquisito, um sorriso de desculpas.

— Eu preciso ir. Alice parece ter encontrado a livraria vazia.

— Oh — ela suspirou surpresa. Esqueceu-se completamente que se conheceram há poucos minutos e que por causa dela que Edward fechara a loja. — Tudo bem.

Ele ameaçou se levantar, mas ela segurou seu braço.

— Podemos nos ver de novo, Edward? — questionou tímida, sua voz por pouco não saindo gaga.

— Eu esperava que você perguntasse isso, Bella — respondeu com um sorriso meio torto. — Sabe onde me encontrar, certo?

— Sim. — E acrescentou de forma firme: — Estarei lá amanhã.

.

.

**20 de junho de 2012.**

.

.

— Ande, Rose — pediu enquanto corria de um lado a outro de forma apressada. — Ele logo estará aqui!

Era o aniversário de Edward, dia em que ele completaria 23 anos. Isabella andava por toda a casa pendurando balões verdes — a cor preferida dele — em todos os cantos. Rosalie encarregava-se de preparar os últimos salgadinhos enquanto Alice decidia a melhor forma de ajeitar a pilha de presentes. Carlisle chegaria em poucos minutos com Charlie e Emmett — pai e irmão de Isabella -, enquanto Esme tentava persuadir o filho a faltar uma aula e poder comparecer a festa surpresa. Mentiria que se sentia mal para convencer Edward a levá-la até a casa de Jasper, onde supostamente Carlisle estaria — em uma pequena reunião de troca de conhecimento, afinal ambos eram médicos.

Na verdade, não era uma festa como Alice planejava — por ela haveria muito mais convidados — mas era exatamente o que Edward gostaria.

— Jazz! — gritou Isabella de algum lugar. — Eu preciso de uma mãozinha masculina aqui!

— Use as suas próprias mãos, Isabella, as do Jazz só trabalham em mim! — berrou Alice do lado oposto da casa.

Jasper, que ouvira tudo — era impossível não ouvir, levando em conta o volume alto da voz das duas —, somente riu ao dizer:

— Não seja ciumenta, Alice. Você sabe que eu tenho duas mãos.

— E eu vou precisar de ambas, Jasper. Esteja aqui para ontem! — a voz alta de Isabella pode-se ouvir outra vez.

— Cinco minutos, Isa — retrucou Alice com uma falsa irritação.

Jasper, ao chegar no local onde Isabella estava — foi apenas necessário seguir o som de seus gritos —, encontrou-a em cima de uma grande escada, apoiada em uma das varandas enquanto prendia balões ali.

— Isa, sai já daí — exclamou nervoso. — Você pode cair.

— Fala sério, Jazz — esnobou ela. — Eu nasci uma atleta.

— E por que são necessários mais dessas bexigas aí? — questionou sabendo que perdera a batalha. Era melhor não provocá-la.

— Eu estou escrevendo Edward com eles. — E inclinou-se para trás, admirando seu trabalho. — Não está lindo? Eu apenas preciso que você segure a escada para mim, ela está me-

Isabella não pode terminar de falar. Tendo ela jogado seu corpo para trás, a já bamba escada não aguentou o seu peso e perdeu o pouco apoio que possuía, fazendo com que ela se esparramasse no chão como uma fruta podre.

— ISA! — Jasper desesperou-se correndo ao seu encontro.

— Ai... — gemeu, a mão alcançando imediatamente as suas costelas. — Porra, Jazz, por que você não me avisou?

— Você é muito cabeça dura, Isa. — Ele tateava os membros dela, procurando por lesões.

Apenas quando ele comprimiu seu tórax e uma de suas pernas foi que ela emitiu um grunhido de dor.

— Acho que a sua perna está quebrada, assim como duas ou três costelas, não sei precisar. Precisamos ir para o hospital, ver se não há nada perfurado. — Ele percebeu quando ela ia contrariar e completou. — E não há nada que me fará mudar de ideia, Isabella.

Ela apenas bufou.

.

.

.

— Anda logo, cacete, anda logo! — ela berrava outra vez, nervosa por não poder ela mesma fazer as coisas.

— Cadê a sua fofura, Isa, cadê? — questionou Emmett irritado.

Com uma perna e três costelas quebradas, Isabella ficou impossibilitada de sair do hospital — ordem de Carlisle para que ela não abusasse em casa —, mas isso não a impediu de dar uma festa para Edward. Exigira que a festa viesse até ela.

Agora, as meninas organizavam os salgadinhos e os presentes às pressas, sob as ordens rigorosas da garota. Jasper, Emmett e Charlie penduravam os balões e as faixas, enquanto Carlisle mantinha Isabella presa à cama.

Rosalie conseguira ligar para Esme antes que ela chegasse até Edward, informando sobre a mudança nos planos. A desculpa da vez tornou-se verdadeira; Isabella havia se machucado e pedia a presença dele no enfadonho hospital.

No exato instante em que o último balão fora fixado a parede, o clique da porta pode-se ouvir.

— SURPREEESAAA! — gritaram todos juntos no momento que a cabeleira ruiva de Edward passou pela porta.

Seus olhos verdes pareciam, no primeiro instante, preocupados, mas logo se desanuviaram e um risco de compreensão passou por eles.

— Porra, Edward! — resmungou Alice em algum canto. — Ainda não entendeu? É nessa hora que você fica agradecido! — brincou.

O sorriso tortinho — aquele que pertencia somente a _Bella_ — dele marcou presença em seu rosto corado, o que fez todos aliviarem-se. Edward havia gostado e era exatamente por essa reação que eles passaram tanto sufoco.

— Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram tudo isso... — ele murmurou, o choque ainda presente em sua face.

Foram apenas doze segundos até seus olhos recaírem sobre o corpo inquieto de Isabella.

— Boca aberta — disse em um sopro alegre.

— Peguei de você — ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

Ela estava feliz por tudo ter dado certo. Ele estava contente por ela partilhar aquele momento consigo.

Na hora de soprar as velas, Edward não deixou a tradição de lado; fez um único pedido.

_Um beijo._

.

.

.

— Está doendo? — ele perguntou preocupado.

A comemoração havia encerrado. Isabella passaria a noite ali, apenas para o caso de inquietar-se e acabar por quebrar mais alguma parte do corpo em casa. Edward prometeu ficar ao seu lado, e ele realmente ficou. Estava deitado junto a ela na cama, as mãos entrelaçadas pousavam tranquilamente no abdômen dele.

— Acho que eu gritei demais — sussurrou de forma culpada. — Por isso dói, sabe. Mas eu vou precisar pedir desculpas a todos.

— Creio que sim. — Ele sorriu. — Não que precise, você deve saber.

— Sim. — Então seus olhos brilharam com um sentimento indefinido. Curiosidade, talvez. — O que você pediu, Edward?

Ele ficou em dúvida se respondia. Eles sempre dividiam seus desejos de aniversário, mas este ano era diferente. Edward não tinha certeza se queria que Isabella soubesse. Todavia, essa poderia ser sua única oportunidade.

— Um beijo — ele respondeu sem olhar para ela.

Isabella aproximou sua boca da bochecha rubra dele, e pousou-a ali de leve, apenas alguns milésimos.

— Serve o meu? — questionou divertida enquanto acariciava seu pescoço em chamas.

— Tem que ser o seu, Bella — ele apontou, a vergonha nunca lhe deixando. — Mas não aí.

Ela entendeu o que ele dizia. Como não entender? Contudo, havia o medo. Deveria mesmo fazer isso? Bem, ela queria. Ele também. Eles se conheciam há anos. Nada os impedia, tudo conspirava a favor. Era apenas uma questão de tempo. E o tempo certo finalmente havia chegado, e agora não havia mais desculpas, não havia mais pessoas entre eles. Apenas os dois, em um quarto silencioso de hospital, onde a vontade era de formar uma redoma de aço para que ninguém pudesse transpassá-la e alcançá-los. E eles deveriam fazer o que tinha de ser feito; era um desejo de aniversário, afinal. E esse tipo de pedido jamais deve ser ignorado.

Isabella levantou a face morosamente, como se procrastinasse o momento o máximo que pudesse. Ele lhe segurou pelo talhe frágil — todo o cuidado era pouco, não queria aumentar a sua dor — mantendo-a a uma curta distância dele. Ela passou os dedos por seu rosto, como se só estivesse vendo-o agora. Ele subiu uma de suas mãos, saindo de sua cintura e trilhando um caminho delicado até sua face, acariciando-a com seu polegar. Ela deixou a cabeça cair em sua mão e fechou os olhos, como se nunca mais quisesse sair dali.

Pôde-se ver quando seus lábios se entreabriram leve, mas quase imperceptivelmente, em um pedido mudo que ele sabia qual era. Levou seu rosto até o dela, até tocar-lhe os lábios com os seus.

Sentiu seu corpo — o dela — estremecer em seus braços e separou seus lábios, somente até ligá-los novamente e senti-la estremecer repetidas vezes. Passou a ponta da língua por seu cheio lábio inferior, traçando todo o seu contorno. Ela separou um pouco mais os lábios e ele o pegou entre os seus, sugando-o com uma ferocidade que não planejava.

Quando a ouviu gemer, embora de forma quase inaudível, permitiu-se adentrar sua boca. Quando sua língua tocou a dela, ela subiu sua mão de seu pescoço para os seus cabelos, agarrando o máximo que sua pequena mão comportava e puxando-os com uma força contida. Sentiu um leve rosnado querendo escapar de seu peito e puxou-a com a mão livre para mais perto de si.

O ato não é como tantos dizem; suas línguas não disputavam uma batalha sem vencedores, muito menos dançavam durante um ritual de reconhecimento erótico. Elas se encontravam pela primeira vez, uma calma, outra com uma fome avassaladora. Em outro momento se tornava branda, enquanto a outra passava a ser feroz; nunca iguais, exatamente os opostos, num rompante ardente e sanguinário, doce e afetuoso, selvagem e primitivo.

Somente Isabella e Edward.

Ele separou seus lábios, nunca descolando seu corpo do dela.

— Bem, eu acho que deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes — ele murmurou entre beijos na mandíbula dela.

— Talvez sempre seja uma boa ideia, você não acha? — questionou com um leve tom de malícia.

— Está me pedindo em namoro, Bella? — ele perguntou divertido, embora sua voz tenha subido algumas oitavas.

— Talvez. — Ela pareceu ficar tímida de repente. — Você aceitaria?

— Sempre achei que fosse o cara que tivesse de perguntar isso. — Sua barba rala roçou na curva do pescoço dela.

Sentiu dúvida se dizia o que ecoava em sua mente ou se guardava aquela informação para si. Todavia, a mesma coragem anterior forçou-lhe a não esconder o que sentia de Isabella. O que sentia por ela.

— Eu amo você — sua voz tilintou baixa, porém firme.

Sabia o que sentia. Sabia o que precisava expor. E sabia o que ela diria a julgar pelo sorriso torto — uma cópia exata do dele — que surgiu em seu rosto.

— Eu também amo você. — Passou uma das mãos pelo braço dele, até chegar a sua mão que pousava em sua barriga, entrelaçando novamente as duas. — E vou considerar isso um sim.

— Era exatamente isso que você deveria fazer. — E sorriu da mesma forma que ela.

_Para ela._

* * *

**N/A: **Então, para quem leu até aqui, espero que se anime e_ deixe um comentário_. Vocês sabem, isso é puro amor e há um lugar no céu para aqueles que o fazem!


End file.
